clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riff Tamson
Riff Tamson was a male Karkarodon Separatist leader. He led the attack on the Mon Calamari system including the civil war that ensued between the Quarren and the Mon Calamari. He was aided by Count Dooku and Nossor Ri's Quarren forces. Water War After the assassination of Yos Kolina, the citizens of Dac were in a dispute over who would be the system's new king. Riff Tamson, present at the meeting of the Mon Cala and the Quarren, takes sides with the Quarren and prepares to attack Lee-Char and his allies. Riff Tamson could be seen throughout the battle killing off his opponents and made several attempts to assassinate Lee-Char, only to be stopped by the Jedi at every attempt. At one point in the conflict, Ahsoka Tano and Lee-Char attempted to flee through the transportation chutes, however Tamson broke through the glass and was prepared to kill them. At the right moment, several Mon Cala warriors distracted him, only to meet death seconds later. Gungan Attack Riff Tamson later retreated to his outpost. When the Sensors were disabled by an attack from Mon Calamari and Republic renegade forces, he prepared a sneak attack on the Gungan reinforcements in a whirlpool using Trident Drills. In using this tactic, he captured the entire Republic force, exlcluding Prince Lee-Char and Commander Ahsoka Tano. Prisoners After successfully capturing the Jedi, Tamson employed eels as a form of torture in an attempt to extract the location of the prince from Skywalker. Being informed by an Aqua Droid that all attempts were unsuccessful, he traveled to the site himself in anger. There, Tamson interrogated Anakin, who was still reluctant to give in. In order to increase the pressure, he took a vicious bite of Padmé Amidala's helmet, causing water to slowly leak inside. Shortly following, Lee-Char had been discovered and captured. Tamson ordered him to be brought to the throne room, to see himself in his rightful place as ruler of Dac. Anakin demanded that he save Padmé, but Tamson simply refused as he exited. This caused Nossor Ri to reconsider his position on the side of the Separatists. After sending a status report to Dooku, Tamson questioned Lee-Char and scowled at his hopes of the Quarren joining him. He informs him that he prepared for his immediate execution. The Quarren betrayed him during the execution and Tamson quickly gathered his droid forces. During the battle, Tamson made another attempt to kill the young prince by using an explosive dagger. He used it to kill several Mon Calamari solders before taking on Lee-Char. After a short brawl, However, Lee-Char managed to snatch one of Riff Tamson's knives and threw it at his shoulder. In an attempt to trigger the knife's explosion, He then opened fire at Tamson, who dodged every shot until a final shot hit the knife. Riff Tamson was killed in the explosion and Lee-Char's forces successfully took back Mon Calamari. Facts *Riff Tamson's death is a reference to the ending of the movie, Jaws, as he explodes from a shot of a blaster shot by Lee-Char in an explosive knife (which represents the air tank). Appearances *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' - "Mission on Iceberg Three" *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Karkarodons Category:Separatists Category:Deceased